


Band of Misfits

by Westfalon



Category: Tales from Kashmir
Genre: 5 man band, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Camping, Dungeon, Fantasy, Friendship, Knight, Mimic, Monsters, Rescue, Wizard, banshee - Freeform, fae, forest, gorgon - Freeform, kobold, misfits - Freeform, wearbear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westfalon/pseuds/Westfalon
Summary: The wayward knight, Arthur Velán, embarks on an epic quest filled with mystery, intrigue and more than a few interesting people.
Kudos: 1





	1. Knight Errant

Chapter 1: Knight Errant

A slight greenness stained the pale spring light as it trickled through the new leaves. The air still held onto the snap of winter but in vain as the sun grew warmer every day. Faint chirps of small birds echoed amongst the creaks and shuffling of the trees and were broken suddenly by a tumbling crash. 

"Blast these hidden roots!" The errant knight said to himself. He'd tried to walk through a small patch of dog-hobble and ended up on his face. Leaves and soil clung to his blue and gold cloak as he hoisted himself back up. It took a few seconds for him to regain his bearings. The faint trial he was following through the woods had been nearly impossible to see but at this point the stones of an ancient path had become visible. 

Near midday the knight reached the partially collapsed remnants of a keep. Heavy once-square stones littered the forest floor, covered in moss. The walls which once kept would-be intruders out, now made themselves staircases for the knight. He stepped deeper into the mouth of a dark tunnel. The piles of collapsed dirt and stone faded a short way in leaving only walls of granite bricks. Greenish moss clung to the gaps between them and gave off a ghostly blue glow, too faint to navigate by. The knight lit a small brass lantern and drew his sword. He'd learned the hard way that enemies could see his light far sooner than he could see them. He quietly padded down the first unsettlingly long hallway. After a few hundred feet doorways opened up to his left and right. The left only led to a room empty except for a single human skeleton. The rich room was identical in size and shape but only contained a few old sticks and pieces of wood.

As he exited the right room a small shuffling echoed through the hallway. The knight froze and peered into the uneasy darkness. After a moment of silence he moved on. It was only about 50 feet before he encountered a second set of rooms. As he approached a quiet rustling hissed into the still air. The knight slowed and covered his lantern. He peered into the darkness in the left room. The room's shape could only be made out from the faint glow of the moss. He uncovered the lantern to look inside. As the light filled the area, the knight was startled by a panicked gasp behind him. He whipped around with a readied blade. Quiet whimpers echoed in the small square room. The knight closed his visor as he entered the room. Inside was a single smallish kobold with nothing more than a rusted spear and tattered rags. 

Tears streamed down her face as she shrunk further into the corner. "D-don't hurt, please." 

"That's not why I'm here." The knight sighed and lowered his blade.

The kobold stared back and winced and she tried to move her leg.

The knight looked down to see it broken. "Oh, you're hurt, I can help wit-" 

He was interrupted by a sharp smack to the top of his helm with the spear. The kobold giggled as he pulled it back up into its proper orientation. 

"I said I wasn't gonna hurt you, damn." The knight grumbled. "Why are you down here if you're hurt?"

"Have to…. Boss would kill me otherwise. Or worse."

"Your boss? I may want to have a word with him. Can you walk?"

"Heh, heheh, probably?" There was little confidence in her voice. She tried to stand but stumbled on her damaged leg.

"You're small, I can carry you."

She appeared at him and blinked. After a moment she reached up wearily. "If you kill me, I will haunt you." Her tone was entirely serious. 

The knight gently hoisted the kobold onto his left paldron. She wrapped her arm around the letter strap that held it on. 

They continued down the main corridor. After a few minutes the kooks spoke. "I am Chikta. What are you called, metal head man?"

"I prefer Arthur. Anyone who says Mr. Velán never has good news."

"All right, Artur Velän." Chikta poked. "Boss is at the end of the hallway."

"Perfect, just who I came to see." Arthur quickened his pace slightly. The wooden door at the end of the hallway wasn't latched and provided no resistance as he kicked it open. 

"Corvis! I've--" Arthur was interrupted by the door bouncing back and shutting in his face. He pushed it back open. "Corvis! You cretin, never mind the money you owe, what the hell are you thinking treating your employees this way!?"

A scruffy aging wizard stood wide eyed on the other side of a large round room. 

"I am not an employee. Employees are paid" Chikta said to Arthur loud enough for Corvis to hear.

"Quiet naive!" Corvis scolded

"All right, they said they'd take him cold, and he's chosen cold." Arthur said as he leaned forward and gently placed Chikta on the ground. 

Corvis yelped and scrambled for his spell book on the lectern on the far side of the room. Arthur clanked after him. 

Corvis managed to get to the book first and opened it. "Fool! I will- hunrgh!" 

Arthur punched the spine of the book directly into Corvis's face. He fell to the ground and made an attempt at tossing a small trap charm at Arthur. To everyone's surprise Arthur managed to catch the small clay chip before it could shatter on his armor. He looked at it for a moment in bewilderment before throwing it at Corvis. The charm hit him squarely in the face and exploded into a frigid burst of snowy air. The sweat on Arthur's clothing was frozen stiff but not nearly as much as Corvis, who was frozen solid. 

"Well….that's far colder than they intended." Arthur said as he inspected the frozen wizard. 

"See if he shatters!" Chikta said from the doorway. 

"I'll put his head in a bag, and task his book." Arther stood Corvis and took a swing at his neck with his sword. As soon as the sword made contact he shattered into hundreds of small pieces which scattered themselves across the floor. "OK, nope, I'm not doing this! I'm done! Let's get your leg fixed and get out of here before the bits melt." He raised his arms in bewilderment.

"Agreed!"

"All right, this is going to hurt." Arthur said. He and Chikta sat on a log near the entrance to the dungeon. Arthur had a basic knowledge of healing magic, but he'd only worked on fresh wounds. He held his hand over Chikta's damaged leg. The silver sigil necklace resting on the top of his hand glowed with faint golden light.

"Oh it couldn't be worse than- AAAGUH!" She was interrupted by a sickening crack as the spell re-broke the fused bones to set them properly before healing. Chikta dug her claws into the stump and took a shuddering breath. 

Arthur winced as tears dripped off her face. "Are you-"

"Yea, yea, I fine. Just very painful for a moment. Is all good now." Chikta wiped her face and smiled. The dappled light glimmered in her yellow-green eyes.

"Here, have some water." Arthur handed her a glass bottle wrapped in leather. 

She took a hearty swig and exhaled. "Thank. I needed that."

"How long had you been down there?"

"All my life, I lived there before Corvis settled. What's left of my family left or died long time ago."

"That's a shame. It's always hard losing those you care for."

"I've come to accept it. I'm alive aren't I? thanks to you." She chuckled.

"What are you going to do now?" Arthur spoke more to the woods than anyone else.

"Well, if you don't mind, I thinks I'll follow you until we get to the next town." Chikta smiled. "Friends stick together, if but for a moment."

"I don't really see a problem with that, Parvell is a fairly accepting place. Though, we won't make it there today. I've got a camp set up about a mile down the trail, and the last thing I want to do is be traveling at night and get caught by something."

"The skinwalkers do roam these woods lately." Chikta nodded in agreement.

"The _what?_ " Arthur said in mild apprehension.

"Oh, nothing. Erm, friendly p-people? No harm, they just want to…. Harm…. You…. Yes! Camp at night is good!"

"Are you... all right?"

"No, not at all," she smiled sincerely again. "But is anyone really?"

The sun hung low in the sky as they reached the campsite. A small patch of the brush had been cleared out to make room for a worn blue tent and small campfire. 

Chikta perked up as they got closer. "Bacon. You have bacon!" She bolted to the bag next to the tent and immediately found the cast iron pan. Before Arthur was able to say anything the pan was on the dead fire.

"Hey, hey hey, don't tear everything up." He said as Chikta rapped a flint against the pan to create sparks.

"But bacon." She said sadly.

"First of all, it's cured ham, and second of all…." He paused. "It is dinner time isn't it? All right, let's get the fire started."

Chikta chattered gleefully as Arthur brought the small fire to life. Small tongues of flame soon licked the bottom of the pan. The slices sizzled in the pan as the sun sank below the horizon. The warmth of the day followed soon after. The embers of the fire crackled with their soft glow. Arthur sat back in his sleeping back. The flaps of the tent shook as a small shadow darted in.

"Chik-" Arthur said as he looked up.

"Cold." Chikta whispered as she grabbed the mouth of the bag.

"What are you doing!?" Arthur also whispered but wasn't sure why.

"Is cold, you're warm." She slipped in next to him. "Warm."

Arthur winced as she wrapped her ice cold hands around his chest. "Fine, just….just don't claw me." He huffed 

"Aw, what? You're not into that?"

"No, I'm not. I was into this sleeping bag."

"Well, so am I now, and I'm going to sleep."

The next morning bird's songs drifted through the low fog. Chikta's head rest on Arthur's shoulder with his arms wrapped around her. She stirred as the light streamed through the tent flap. Arthur also woke, it didn't go back to sleep. He rose carefully to keep from disturbing Chikta. He blew started what was left of the fire and set the pan to heat. The rising sun quickly burned off the fog. He cracked his last two eggs into the pan next to a small piece of ham. 

"Morning." Chikta's voice startled Arthur. He hadn't heard her approach

"Oh, you scared me." He chuckled. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Like a stone." She looked up from the pan for a moment to answer. 

They quickly ate the eggs and ham before packing up the rest of the campsite. Arthur took care not to damage Corvis's spellbook. He knew that Mariposa wouldn't accept a damaged item, especially without the actual target in question. He would find out soon enough as they made their way down the wooded path to Parvell. The oath meandered through the woods. Just before noon the sounds of logging work began to echo through the trees. The hiss of steam power and the howl of saws put a worried expression on Chikta's face. 


	2. Chapter 2: Town in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Chikta reconvene with their quest giver and meets some new friends along the way

Narrow gauge mountain trains chuffed to and from the bustling logging town. Steam powered traction engines and lombards dragged bundles of logs to the sawmill alongside them. As Arthur and Chikta approached the main road into the town, a smaller, unloaded steam tractor crossed in front of them. Arthur poked his head out from the trail to check for others

"It's clear. Follow closely so you don't get run over." He said as he stepped out into the dirt road.

Chikta nodded and hopped after him. 

A single rectangular sign stood at the open gates of the town. It simply read 'Parvell' in white block letters stencilled on to the blue background. An understated sign for an understated town. Parvell had become a collection point for runaways, monstrous folk and fugitives who wished to start over. Arthur carried his helm at his side to better see who was giving them snide looks as they walked into town. Most of those working simply ignored them and went on with their jobs. A few stared, wondering why Arthur wasn't being attacked by the kobold following him. They passed several wooden buildings on either side of the road. They were painted several colors; green, blue, yellow and so on, but had weathered to a fairly homogeneous greenish grey hue. Off cuts of lumber lay between them, occasionally used to repair fences and railings. The fences and railings belonged to an inn, bakery, tavern, sheriff's and a few other assorted businesses. A smallish cart with a blue awning sat between the tavern and sheriff. It was covered in fresh fruits but to Chikta's chagrin there was a prominent 'out for lunch' sign hanging on the front.

"C'mon Chikta, Kimber will be back later, Mariposa is further down here at the inn."

"Ugh, fine. Keeping me from the fruit." She huffed and trotted after Arthur. "So why does this…..whoever you say, want boss's book?

"Mariposa, though we should call her Ms. Crath, wanted to catch Corvus and return him to his jail cell. Or at least make sure he's no longer a nuisance."

"You can't bother anyone as stew meat." Chikta chuckled.

Arthur shuddered. And kept moving towards the tavern. As they approached the large sign which adorned the logs above the door became visible. 'The Gorgon's Locks' was Intricately carved and painted into the wooded surface and seemed to be taken care of better than the rest of the building. Arthur stepped inside. Several round tables and matching chairs were scattered about the inside of the tavern. A few larger booths with red cloth seats lined the walls all the way to the bar at the rear. 

"Good afternoon Ms. Crath" Arthur said as he gestured to the woman in the back. She brushed a thick black lock out of her face and glanced over with piercing eyes. "Mrs. Crath was my mother, you can still call Mariposa." She spoke with her naturally stern tone. Arthur started to respond but stopped when he heard a thump behind him. He looked to see Chikta frozen mid step and lying awkwardly on the ground like a dropped statue.

"There is a kobold behind you." Mariposa pointed at Chikta who was looking around frantically. 

"Oh, I know. She’s with me." Arthur said quickly

"If you say so." Mariposa looked back to Arthur. 

Chikta hopped up and took a deep breath.she stared in wonderment at Mariposa after realizing that her hair was in fact not thick locks but shiny black snakes. "I lived!" She whispered to herself and stretched her still tingling legs. 

"Have you got him?" Mariposa said as Arthur arrived at the bar." Or did you…...why do you smell like kobold?"

"He let me in his sleeping bag. He said he does like claws, but I don't believe him" Chikta piped up with a devilish grin.

"Oh? I didn't take you for the…..adventurous type." Mariposa raised an eyebrow. Her normally pale cheeks flushed slightly.

"It was cold, and she's been practically starved."

"And I'm sure you warmed her right up." Mariposa shared Chikta's smirk. "BUT, back to the point. I don't see Corvis with you so, what's the deal with that?"

"He, erm, well, he's dead. He had a mishap with a cold spell. I brought his book as evidence"

"We put him on ice!" Chikta interjected

"Good riddance." Mariposa said with a dismissive gesture. "Would have just taken up space in the jail. Keep the book. I don't need it…..or want it. I don't want to know what's in it." She dug a sack of gold out from under the bar and handed it to Arthur. "I can't thank you enough though. I can't get out and take care of fools like that being stuck here running the place and the damn sheriff is to chicken-shit to do anything. You're a good guy. I hate to see you go."

"Thank you, that means a lot. I'll still be in the area for a week or so." Arthur said. "I can still help with anything that crops up in that time."

"Sounds fine to me." Mariposa smiled. "I'm sure I can think of a few things you can help with. And you, little one." She looked down to Chikta. "You are welcome to stay with him so long as you keep out of trouble."

"Yes ma'am!" Chikta giggled

"Perfect. Now, back to  _ my _ business. You two want some lunch?"

"Yes." They both said simultaneously

Mariposa chuckled and leaned forward on the bar and looked at Arthur. "Well, I imagine you're gonna want another reuben." 

"Oh please!" Arthur said with gusto. "You do it better than anyone."

"All right, and for you, little one?"

Chikta leaned over to Arthur and whispered "who's Reuben?"

"It's a corned beef sandwich." He whispered back.

Her eyes glittered at the thought. "Beef! Yes, also would like reuben!"

Just as Mariposa began to write the order down the door to the tavern burst open

"Did someone say beef!?" A booming voice bellowed. The voice belonged to a Minotaur wearing a red flannel shirt and denim pants torn off a bit too short. 

"Brucey!" Mariposa called with equal gusto. "How goes it, you son of a heifer?!"

"It goes! Just hackin' trees and checkin' out the fresh meat. This your knight in shining armor?"

"For the time being at least. He took care of Corvis."

"Oh, righteous! You're gonna have to tell me all about it later!" Brucey glanced behind to a voice calling him. "But right now I've got to keep these fools from blowing up the good Lombard."

"I love that guy. The only one who actually does their job, and it just so….chipper." Mariposa said as he left. "So, back to you two. Two Reubens yes?"

"And ale!" Chikta added.

It was a few minutes before their meals were ready. Mariposa slid each of them a plate with a sandwich and pickle. "So. What really brings you to Parvell? You don't seem like the mercenary type." She handed a flagon and mug of ale to Arthur and Chikta respectively.

Arthur took a big sip. "Relic hunting really. I'm after a lost artifact that if I can find it can reaffirm my position in my house. That being said, I'm kind of hoping to find a greater calling as an excuse to leave those fools."

"Well you've come to the right place to leave your past behind. Although I doubt you'd enjoy spending much time here. Not a lot to do other than lumber."

"I seem to be doing a good job finding things though." Arthur chuckled

"Speaking of, where did you find…"

"Chikta." Chikta said as she very politely ate her sandwich

"Oh, god I love her" Mariposa said to herself then turned back to Arthur. "But anyways, where?"

"Corvis had her as 'employed'. Practically a minion. She had a broken leg when I found her and he'd just left her to rot."

"Well, how kind of you to save her. What are your plans now?"

Chikta held her finger up whim she finished her bite. "Need a squire? I can forge. Blacksmith is fun."

Arthur and Mariposa paused for a second and nodded

"Indeed I do." Arthur said. "Are you ready for adventure?"

"As long as you don't try to use healing magic on me again." Chikta giggled

"Well I'd hope you are ready for adventure." Brucey's voice startled them. "Sorry to eavesdrop, but we might have an issue. They weren't calling new to fix anything, my crew found something out in the woods and they're scared to get too close."

"Of course they are." Mariposa frowned. "I'll keep Hawthorne out of it. Could I get you two to follow Brucey in to talk down his boys?"

"I've not got anything better to do today so why not? Chikta, you in?"

"Aye, captain!" She said hopping down off of her chair.

They followed Brucey out of the tavern. He stood almost two feet taller than Arthur and had to duck to make it out the door. They hopped across the road to a small group of other loggers. There were three of them, a burly man with a dark sunburn, an orc almost as large as Brucey, and shorter, but no less stocky Asbanti with the bed of his tail missing. All were somewhat scruffy and wore similar flannels and denim.

"Alright you pansies, I've brought an actual wizard slayer…..and wizard, with me. we can get the cave cleared and marked" Brucey spoke with an almost disappointed tone.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at 'wizard'. He didn't think he or Chikta fit that category until he looked down to see her with Corvis's spell book strapped to her back. "Why do you have that?"

"I took half the notes in it, I know how to cast." 

Arthur stared for a moment with a concerned expression. 

"Oh, don't worry, I not set you on fire….too much"

"Ben, Kodaz, Seivert" Brucey motioned from his men to his new acquaintances. "Arthur and Chikta. Play nice, now. No-one wants Mariposa to ah, discipline anyone."

The group started off down the meandering logging trail. For the most part it was wide enough for them to move as a group amongst the stumps of recently felled trees. After a few hundred yards they moved off into a much smaller trail that pierced into a denser part of the woods. After a few minutes of single file hiking, they came across the rest of Brucey's crew; another burly man and a wearbear in overalls. 

"Sorrel, Berry, I've brought some professionals." Brucey said as they gathered in a smallish clearing. Nearby was a stone circle with intricate, archaic carvings around it's edge. The stones themselves were made out of a dark polished granite that seemed to be almost alive. The far side curved down into the adjacent berm to form an entrance. The mouth of the structure was adorned with the same intricate carvings. 

"Now, would anyone like to join these two, or are you all still too chicken?" Brucey scolded

"Why are they scared?" Arthur inquired as the rest remained still.

"Something dragged Ben into the hole. He got out fine. But we need to clear the thing before it poses a risk to anyone else working here." 

"Sounds lovely. Maybe we can freeze this one." Arthur spoke sarcastically.

After a moment the wearbear approached Brucey. "I'll go, the rest want to stay here like children."

"Excellent, Berry, I wouldn't have anyone else! Let's get yanked into this hole!" Brucey said before heading to the opening in the berm. Arthur, Chikta and Berry followed Brucey into the structure.


	3. Chapter 3: Heart of The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Chikta join Brucey's crew to explore a mysterious structure

Arthur almost considered the tunnel they entered a ruin, but it looked too intact for that. Almost well kept. The walls showed little growth and sparkled in the dim light of Brucey's lantern. The equally smooth floor was covered in bits of pine straw and leaves with signs of struggle swept into them. As the group cautiously moved down the tunnel the darkness seemed to envelop them. The entrance was Al but a white oval from which the light seemed to cower back to. Arthur drew his own lantern and tried to light it, but the wick had gone dry. He looked around for anything that could be used as a torch. About 20 feet further down the tunnel a pair of sconces could just be made out. One of them had a torch in it. When he reached it, Arthur gently removed the torch from the sconce. It was heavy and the wood felt surprisingly soft for its weathered appearance. Everyone froze when a quiet whimper echoed around them. 

"What was that?!" Chikta whispered

"Didn't sound like any of us" Brucey grumbled.

"Just stay quiet, I'm going to light this torch to see if I can make any more out" Arthur whispered back. He pulled a strike-anywhere match out of his pocket and snapped it alight o. The bottom of his shoe. Just as he held it to the top of the torch he froze. The torch stared back at him with a worried expression. Or at least I till the match caught it's top

"What are ya tryin' ta do! Aaagh!" The torch wailed. Arthur dropped him to the ground and he bounced cartoonishly into a smallish humanoid shape. "Going around picking people up, setting them on fire! Who do-" He was interrupted by a raspy guttural growl from a deeper part of the tunnel. "Oh, that is so not good."

Chikta ripped the book from her back and flipped hour the pages. "Ughm, light, give me light, ah! Solus specula!" A halo of pale white light filled the tunnel for a moment then was immediately dispelled. Everyone there saw a flash of a wolflike creature starting at just in front of them. It's fur seemed almost mossy and it's forelimbs were scaled like the bark of a pine tree. Antlers of twisted branches arked back off of its head. 

"It eat magic!" Chikta said in dismay. 

"And I'll eat it!" The mimic said, feigning confidence. "Right guys, we can take him?"

As he spoke the creature leaped at Chikta. She screamed and hopped onto Arthur, who was trying to swing his sword at it. The blade's glad side crashed into the top of the creature's head. It yelped and recoiled in preparation for another attack. Arthur also prepared another attack, this time accounting for the kobold clinging to his leg. Before he could swing the mimic leaped at the creature, jaw unhinged. The group watched wide-eyed as the lifeless body of the creature flopped to the ground missing it's head. 

"Ough, that's gross, why did y'all let me eat that. Augh, I feel awful." The mimic groaned. "Oh, I'm gonna be sick." He leaned over and coughed the creators head onto the ground. It twitched and looked around for a moment before going still. Everyone else continued to stare and wonder how the head could have possibly fit into his mouth, let alone be eaten. 

"Frighting….." Brucey said quietly after a moment. 

"And sickening." The mimic said. He stood up stiffly. "Tasted like bog water and pine straw." 

"And it's starting to smell like it." Chikta said as she poked at the severed head. 

"But!" Brucey said with a smile. "It's not gonna hurt anyone anymore. Now let's get the rest of this place cleared and we can get out."

They carefully continued down the hallway. It stayed straight for another hundred feet before opening into a large round room. As they entered the light from the lantern cascaded into the room. It almost seemed amplified rather than snubbed as it had been in the hallway. The walls were made of the same polished granite and smoothly curved into the green marble floor. At the center of the room was a pedestal. A hand-sized emerald colored crystal floated a few inches above it. Arthur stepped further in to inspect the pedestal. 

"What are you doing? Berry whispered. His voice echoed in the room and seemed to morph into the voice of another. 

"I'm just gonna see what it is." He whispered back. The pedestal stood around chest height and it's top was made of the same green marble as the floor. He swiped his hand under it. Nothing happened. No noise, not any sort of feeling. He then poked the emerald. As soon as his finger touched it his head was filled with a thousand voices chanting in a thousand languages. Bright visions of deep woods, strange creatures and fae writing spun around him as a ghostly figure materialized in front of him. She wore a glowing white shawl. And her face seemed to flash between that of people of every race, sect and species imaginable. Some Arthur was familiar with, others were far more monstrous. Her slender hands slowly extended out towards his, which he found were also extended, the emerald floated between his palms, enveloped in streaks of golden energy. A thin green cloth twisted and whipped from the woman's hands. The chanting seemed to get louder as the cloth wrapped around the emerald and the woman's clasped her hands around Arthur's. And just as fast as it started, it all was over. Arthur stood in the round, dark stone room. It was near silent as the rest of the group rushed over to him.

"Are you alright?" Berry said.

"I- I think." Arthur said as he looked at the small cloth bundle in his hand. "Did you see any of that?"

"Any of what? There was just a bright light. It came from that thing in your hand."

"I saw….places and creatures and this woman with a thousand faces." He poked at the cloth wrapping.

"Don't unwrap that." Brucey said. "I've heard of cursed objects that do things to you if you touch it too much. Mariposa might be able to tell you more."

"Yea, let's get out of here." The mimic said. Everyone jumped slightly as they hadn't expected him to follow.

"Where will you be going? Berry asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Not here, I know that for sure. Got trapped down here with that…..thing. the hallway just suddenly stopped getting shorter, like I was walkin' in place. 

"Well, let's hope we don't fall into the same trap," Chikta added. "I… not so good with taking apart magic." She turned and started walking down the always with purpose. The rest followed and to everyone's surprise, made it out of the cave. Brucey's crew stood outside nervously, but cheered when everyone emerged. 

The asbanti man stopped abruptly when he got near Arthur and bristled visibly. "You found something powerful in there." He said quietly to Arthur. "Smells fae, I would be careful with it, and even more careful with anyone who notices it." 

"Duly noted. Though that makes me wonder if I should trust you." Artur said.

He chuckled. "There's a reason I left feywild, and I'm not interested in getting caught up in it again. Have fun with your…..thing." he waggled his fingers at Arthur with a goofy smile and returned to his group. Arthur returned to his group to find the mimic talking to Chikta. 

"Ah here he is! This Arthur." She said excitedly. "Arthur, this Torch. He can turn into…. _ Things _ ."

"And what’s, don't sell me short." Torch chuckled.

"Nouns……" she gazed blankly into open space for a moment. "But yes, he can follow?"

Arthur paused. "Let's talk about it when we get back to town."

They followed Brucey and his crew back through the woods. Brucey moved with haste as even he was still weary of the place they'd just left; to the point where the secondary trial would be directed away from the stone circle. Brucey's crew dispersed to their positions when they arrived back in Parvell. Arthur, Chikta and Torch started back towards The Gorgon's Locks. On their way Chikta stopped at the cart with the fruits on it. The owner was there this time and greeted the group warmly. 

"Hiya guys! Care for something sweet- oh my gods, you're so cute." Kimber said. She was a thin and slightly twitchy harpy with a contagious smile. She wore a blue apron and bandanna on her head that matched the awning on the cart. 

Chikta giggled. "I try. But not as cute as those melons"

Torch held back a laugh. Arthur glanced down at him with a scolding expression. 

"Aren't they?" Kimber said as she handed one down to Chikta. "There's a local grower that grows lots of smaller fruits… or really oral fruits that are smaller, and they're all fantastic."

"I like, I like! How much?"

"Considering you all took care of that bastard wizard, It's on the house. Or what's left of it." Her cart did show signs of recent repair. 

"You, you're too kind!" Chikta said and slapped the melon, which was only barely bigger than an average grapefruit. "I love to stay and talk, but we have to get back to Marposa."

"Oh, good luck with that right now, a bunch of well-off lookin' folks showed up at the tavern a bit ago and haven't given her a break." She leaned in closer and spoke quietly. "And I think they're banshees. And lookin' for someone too."


	4. Deep Woods Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Co. embark on a rescue mission.

Arthur and his group headed down the street to the tavern. A simple, but well kept back carriage was parked to the side at the horse trough. Inside three well dressed figures were speaking to Mariposa with worry in their voices. All three had pale skin and sharp features. The shorter of the two men and the woman had orangy and scarlet markings on the upper part of their face whereas the taller man was just solid red. 

After a few moments Mariposa noticed the three new people standing in the room. 

"Ah! Speaking of the devils, here are two that can help."

"Make it three" torch said triumphantly

"Four actually" Berry spoke softly. He'd just stepped up behind the others. "Brucey and I agreed that I would have a better time helping you all rather than those cowards he's babysitting."

Mariposa nodded at the group. "Alright, that makes things a little more interesting. I'll let our new acquaintances speak to you about their task. After all, they are the ones asking this time, not me."

The three Banshees turned to address Arthur and his group. The woman's eyes were red from crying. "It's my daughter, she's been missing for over two weeks now. The last place she was seen, she said she was stopping by here."

"And as far as any of us can tell, she never made it to Parvell proper." Mariposa added.

"Hmm." Arthur racked his memory. "I haven't noticed anyone out of place around here in the past few days… anyone who's not in this room that is. Could I get a name or description?"

Before the woman could answer the tavern doors burst open behind everyone. A slightly rotund man with thinning white hair and a matching moustache stepped in. He wore a worn light green flannel shirt tucked into jeans.

"Well, well, well, what a lively group we have here!" The kindness in his voice was forced and aimed to manipulate. "What brings you to my lovely town? Sightseeing? Meeting family?"

Mariposa and Berry rolled their eyes and the banshee woman gnashed her lion-like teeth.

"Don't you have taxes to file incorrectly Hawthorne? We're a bit busy here." Mariposa said in a deadpan tone. 

"Taxes? What a joke. I'm just here to greet our new aristocratic guests! To see if everything is to their liking."

"Unless you're going into the deepest part of the woods with the rest of the search party to find their lost daughter, I doubt you will be able to make this place 'to their liking'."

Hawthorne paused for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I do have some important paperwork that needs to be done. You all have fun."

Mariposa rubbed her face. "Ugh, paperwork that I'm gonna have to review and fix later. For the guy who's supposed to be running this place, I end up having to do a lot of the running this place. Alright so back to what's important, a description?"

"Ah, yes, Roxanne, she's about my height, we look very similar, she's just younger obviously." The woman feigned a chuckle. 

As she spoke Chikta's eyes lit up. "Roxanne!? I know that name! I've heard Corvis say it to someone. Or about someone. Last time I heard it he was searching for them in his study and the place was getting torn up."

"Now  _ that's  _ a lead!" Arthur said. "From what I've gathered about the guy he was all about that political intrigue. I feel it safe to assume that this would be princess Roxanne of the eastern kingdom, making you--"

"Shhshssh!" The woman waved her hands in his face. "No-one knows that, do you know how dangerous it would be for that to get out, or even me just being here!?"

"Of course, that's why I didn't say anything when that Hawthorne fellow was in here. He looks like the greasy type."

"The greasiest." Mariposa raised an eyebrow. "And that begs the question, how do you know about any of this?"

"The Veláns always had their own political intrigue. Boring tedious stuff and part of the reason I went out on my own. Still managed to pick up a few things before I left however." 

"I do not care what you know, as long as you are willing to help. And keep your mouth shut about it! This is lawless country and I have already seen enemies of mine lurking about."

"That I can do. We'll follow Chikta's lead and clear Corvis's ruins," Arthur said. "which will be easier with him on ice."

"Ice?"

"Oh, Corvis is dead. He got frozen solid and I broke him."

"That's pretty brutal." Torch said with the same surprised expression as the others in the room. 

"That will just make it easier to clear his bunker." Arthur continued. "It's not too far away, we should be able to get there before nightfall."

They bid farewell to Mariposa and the three aristocrats and started off into the woods. The trail Arthur had made the day before was still fresh. They found the ruins easily and well before sunset. 

"Alright, this is the spot." Artur said as he walked into the arched entrance.

"I was the only thing in here, so it's be safe to just go in." Chikta said as she motioned for the other two to follow Arthur. Nothing had changed since he'd been there last, save for a few new leaves on the ground. It was still damp, dirty and held onto the smell of the oil in Arthur's lantern. They passed the room where Chikta had been found and continued into the larger room where Corvis had been shattered. 

"Well, I expected…….smells." Torch said as he peered around the room. "Ice melts don't it?"

"Ice magic has a tendency not to." Berry added. "And it reeks of that in here."

They looked around the room for a moment, looking for any signs of life. There were two doors on either side of the room, both seemed to be stolen from different buildings. 

"He was yelling from the room with the green door." Chikta said as she walked towards the leftmost door. 

The door itself was made of milled planks and painted hunter green. A wrought iron latch locked it in place and needed a key to unlock it. Arthur and Chikta started to search for a key but before they could get far, berry stopped them.

"Locks on a door like this are just a deterrent. Watch." He produced a small sledgehammer from his belt. And with a single sharp blow knocked the pin right out of the upper hinge, as well as part of the hinge itself. "That's why you put the hinges on the inside."

After a moment and another sharp crack, the door simply fell out of its jamb. The room was dark, save for the small light of Arthur's lantern. Berry extended an arm with his own, larger lantern to better illuminate the room. All was still. There were signs of struggle; strewn paper, broken glass and overturned chairs, but no signs of life. 

"Roxanne?" Arthur said in hopes that she may be hiding. "If you're here, come on out, your mother is looking for you."

"Hey!" A smallish voice rang out from a point low on the floor.

Everyone froze and looked around. There was nothing in sight other than a large frog in the center of the floor. No-one had paid any attention to it earlier and it was now staring at them all. 

For a moment no-one spoke. All were transfixed on the frog wondering if that's where the voice came from.

"Frog….." Chikta said softly. 

"Obviously, now can one of you figure out how to do the thing?" The frog said shortly.

"Got it, froge!" Chikta said and started rummaging through the open books strewn about the room. 

"So I assume you  _ are _ in fact princess Roxanne?"

"I'm supposed to be." The frog said sadly.

"It her, I know the voice." Chikta said whilst continuing to look through the books. "I just not get why he turn you into a froge?"

Roxanne suddenly found an embarrassed expression, or at least as embarrassed as a frog could look. "He, he uhm...didn't…...I made a mistake…."

Chikta looked at her with confusion as torch tried not to laugh.

"I tried to turn him into a frog and held the charm backwards….."

"AHA! The only froge spell I know about." Chikta said happily. "Arthur, kiss her and step back."

"What?" Arthur said. "What kind of fairytale nonsense is this?"

"Your life, dumbass.You're literally talking to a princess frog and have a fairy godmother in your pocket." Torch poked.

"Thanks for that, you sack." He gently picked up Roxanne, who looked just as uncomfortable as he. Arthur kissed her nose, although to Roxanne it was more of her whole face, and set her back down in the center of the floor. As he leaned forward she'd already started to glow and after a moment the light was near blinding. The light faded as quickly as it began leaving Roxanne in her normal form squatted on the ground like a frog. 

"Aha! It worked!" She kept forward onto Arthur to give him a hug and kisses. Then stepped back to a more reserved posture "I'm so glad to be me again and not that dreadful frog!"

"I tell you what you're also not…  _ Not  _ wearing any clothes…" berry said mostly to himself. He still looked at her as everyone else glanced away, but more at her teeth tree than anything else. She shared the same red markings and pale skin as her mother. 

Roxanne raised a hand to cover herself as the rest of her face turned red. "My cloak is still on the chair behind me isn't it….."

"That it is." Arthur said. He'd begun to turn a similar shade of pink. 

Just as Roxanne began to turn, Chikta hurled the cloak at her. "Cover up, buttercup! We leavin'."

Roxanne caught it and slipped it on. She found the rest of her clothes, a beige tunic and black trousers in a pile near the chair.

By the time they made it out the sun was setting. Roxanne had been quiet as they made it out of the ruins, though the rest were as well as it was far darker than earlier. No-one was keen on tripping over a rock. As soon as they all exited, Roxanne burst through them and lay on the ground to look up at the sky.

"Finally the sky!" She said and let out a deafening screech. "I've been in there for  _ weeks _ ."

"Why didn't you blast Corvis like you hit did us?" Arthur said loudly as his ears were still ringing. 

"The room had anti-magic field. I could only be moderately loud. Didn't stop me from giving him a good smack though."

"I bet he loved that."

"Oh of course he did. Threatened to put me in a bottle."

"And he would lose you immediately." Chikta added. She'd already started clearing a campsite. It only took a few minutes to build a lively fire and set up a tent. 

"So, this is quite a strange rescue party you've brought…..oh, I'm terribly sorry, I never got your name." Roxanne said. Her accent was nowhere near as strong as her mother's and Arthur attributed this to her being well traveled.

"Arthur, Arthur Velán. And I'm beginning to think the same thing." He glanced over to Chikta and torch, who were seeing how comfortable Berry was as a bed.

"Velán? You mean one of  _ those _ Veláns? Good on you for getting out of their….political bubble."

"I hoped there wouldn't be a reputation to precede me. I just couldn't take any more of their……" he motioned at everything.

Roxanne giggled. "I don't blame you, I always found their courtiers very trying. No offence."

"None taken, I left to get away from all of that. Now I seem to be on a grand adventure." He chuckled.

"Seems like you've checked most of the boxes. kill evil wizard: check. Rescue frog princess: check. Now we just need to find you a dragon."

"Ha! No thank you, I prefer to keep my loins attached to my body and un-burned."

"Better than getting sliced up and carried off by a Lark." 

"Lucky, none of us are on the Falcon King's bad side." Arthur chuckled, most people agreed that a Lark was worse than all but the most ravenous dragon. 

"I've also got to wonder, why does the kobold, Chikta you said her name was, wear a potato sack?"

Arthur was confused for a moment before looking over to Chikta, who was, and had been wearing an upside down potato sack with holes cut in the bottom for her head and arms. "I'm not sure, I hadn't paid too much attention to what she was wearing. Did Corvis really care that little for her well being?" 

"From what little I heard, he treated her rather poorly. As far as I can tell the only reason she didn't run away is because she was afraid he'd kill her. And I only know that because I could hear her crying through my door at night."

Arthur frowned. He felt far better about what he'd done to Corvis after hearing this.

"You're a good man for getting her out of there. And me. A model knight!" Roxanne chuckled and leaned back to look up at the stars. "And I don't know if I told you before, but I can't thank you enough for saving me. I don't know what I would have done."

Arthur looked back from the rest of his group, which were giggling amongst themselves and seemed to be directing it at he and Roxanne. "Hopefully not live as a frog." He chuckled. "But it's no problem, really. Just the kind of thing I set out to do. Minus the whole marrying off for political gain thing."

"Don't sell yourself short, you don't have to let the other Veláns in on anything." She gave him a playful wink. 

The sounds of the night filled the air. The sprightly campfire had resided itself to sleep with the rest of the party as a glittering pile of coals. Arthur slipped down into his sleeping bag, he'd left the tent for Roxanne as he doubted there would be any rain with such a clear night. Chikta and torch elected to sleep near or rather on Berry, who found them hilarious. They and Roxanne chatted for a while after Arthur layed down. He'd felt rather fatigued after the ordeal with the stone, which he dare not touch again. 

Just as Arthur started to doze off, someone opened the cover to his sleeping bag and started to slip in with him. At first he thought it was just Chikta again, but after a moment he realized that this person was not only taller, but far less….. sharp.

"Roxanne? What are you doing?"

"I set my bag down in a puddle and Chikta suggested I use yours." The voice did in fact belong to Roxanne and she continued to wriggle into the bag.

"I am also in my sleeping bag you know."

"She made it seem like you wouldn't object." Arthur could hear the smirk on her face. "And that you are 'good warm'." She turned so her back was to his and in a moment they were both fast asleep. 

The next morning Arthur sleepily opened his eyes. A thin fog hing in the air; just enough to create shafts of light in the trees. He hadn't slept well as strange and surreal dreams filled his head. He was startled slightly by movement in his sleeping bag. Roxanne had her arms around him with her face buried in his chest. She was still fast asleep and Arthur didn't want to disturb her. It was also the most comfortable he'd been in a long while so he hugged her closer and rest his back on his pillow. 

"Well, aren't you two cute." Berry said with a hearty chuckle. Only a few minutes had passed since Arthur woke. 

"Oh quiet you, nothing happened." Roxanne said as she stretched out. There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. She hopped out of the sleeping bag still wearing the spare shirt Arthur had lent her the night before. He followed suit and everyone began paving up camp. To keep from drawing any extra attention to themselves, Arthur led them down an adjacent trail that reached Parvell through an alley rather than the main road. They arrived back around midday to find the queen and her escorts having an awkward conversation with Hawthorne. Mariposa was sitting behind the bar with her hand over her face trying to keep from saying something about it. 

"Ah! And our saviors have arrived!" Hawthorne said with disingenuous fanfare.

"The queen practically ran him over as she leaped from her seat to greet her daughter. "Roxanne! I am so glad you're all right!" She hugged her tightly. After a moment she turned to Arthur. How can I ever thank you all for finding my daughter? I owe you an enormous debt."

"You owe me nothing." Arthur said. "I don't know about the rest of my team, but all I ask is that you don't make a big deal out of the whole thing especially to my family. The last thing you want is the veláns thinking you owe them something."

"Oh, this one isn't too fond of his family I see." The queen said, then leaned closer to Roxanne. "Maybe he would rather join ours."

"Mom, stop!" Roxanne whispered as she blushed. "This isn't one of your fairy tales." They both chuckled. Arthur envied their lighthearted and loving relationship

"I believe I will have to decline that offer." Arthur chuckled. "I've had my fill of that sort of thing and I may have some bigger fish to fry at the moment." He placed the stone wrapped in cloth on the bar nearest Mariposa. 


End file.
